


Situations

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends w/ Benefits, M/M, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once you have me, you’ll always come back.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking gay,” Stan barks as they fall onto Kyle’s bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Long, long ago I wrote a fic w/ this title and same basic premise but it was so terrible. Decided to do a rewrite just because. Written to the tune of "Situations" by Escape the Fate.

“You’re so fucking gay,” Stan barks as they fall onto Kyle’s bed together.

“Says the dude about to fuck his best friend—for the hundredth time, I might add,” Kyle quips back without much heat; he’s comfortable with who he is, and doesn’t let Stan’s insecurities drag him down. Kyle slips his own shirt off and begins to work on his pants while Stan works through his retort.

“It’s not the _hundredth_ time.” Stan snaps, more to himself than to Kyle. He follows the red head’s example and begins to strip.

“It’s very telling that _that’s_ what you focus on, Stan.” Kyle sits up on his knees to help Stan out of his pants. “C’mon, shut up and fuck me.”

Stan, despite the sour and pinched look on his face, complies.

)

Kyle sits up on one elbow, ignoring the way the blanket is sliding from his hips to the floor. Stan has seen it all, even if he’d deny it to anyone who asked; Kyle might have a bit too much fun making his super best friend uncomfortable. Kyle smirks as he watches Stan get dressed again. Eventually, he breaks the lingering silence. “Only one round for tonight?”

Stan startles a bit, one leg in his pants and the other missing a sock. “Uh, yeah. Wendy texted me. She wants me back by eleven.”

Kyle glances at the clock, and snorts. “It’s only nine, but alright, you do you.” Kyle waves him off and reaches for his phone.

“Hey, we’re really trying to make it work this time around. Just cuz you always hit it and quit it doesn’t mean we all have to.” Stan adds, trying to sound sharp but really only sounding desperate, especially as he fumbles around the room to get dressed.

Kyle rolls his eyes and feeds his cats before replying. “I don’t _always_ hit it and quit it—look at you.” Kyle gestures to Stan, finally fully dressed in stark contrast to Kyle’s naked body. Kyle stands from the bed, uncaring of the flush that crosses Stan’s face and the way Stan’s eyes are trained on Kyle’s half hard cock. “You keep coming back to me.”

They’re toe to toe and Kyle presses closer to whisper in Stan’s ear. “And I keep letting you.”

He’s shoved back by the shoulder while Stan looks anywhere but at Kyle. “Shut up, fag.” Stan covers the crack in his voice with an unconvincing laugh. His phone chimes from his back pocket, and Stan pretends not to notice Kyle’s smirk. “I gotta go,” he says unnecessarily, “see you tomorrow?”

Kyle graciously walks Stan to his bedroom door. “Yeah, and don’t forget your homework this time so I can finish it for you.” Kyle calls after Stan as he takes the stairs two at a time.

Stan stops at the bottom of the steps and looks back up at Kyle. “But I wasn’t gonna come over to do _homework_.”

Kyle flips him the bird before blowing him a kiss. It sends Stan running, tripping over his own two feet. Kyle’s laughter echoes in the empty house as the door slams shut. His heart doesn’t ache like it used to when they first ended up in this situation. Sure, he’d love to be dating Stan, but he’s also strong enough to put those feelings aside and know that’ll never happen.

So they fuck, and that’s it, and that’s fine. Kyle doesn’t mind.


End file.
